genderwikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:Assigned Sex/@comment-32.215.144.64-20160326070014/@comment-29279534-20160725074227
Assignment isn't a judgement, and calling it what it is, an assigment based on immediate anatomical observation at birth, isn't a judgement on one's parents. It's more an earmarking of how society works: "male" and "female" are just words, and society determines what matters to those catagories. Science and medicine are not neutral: remember, doctors thought uteri detacted and rampaged around FAAB bodies and causing women to become hystaric! Very learned people believed that earth was the center of the universe, so much that heliocentric models were heresy! People used to, and still believe in eugenics, or that some people are literally genetically impure because of their race, class, and family! Science is very much a product of it's culture. There are certian biological realities about sex, but that has little to do with our cultural cache about "male/female" and "boy/girl" People like you typically are very ignorant about how sex designation works. It's very unscientific, really: They (doctors, the state) look at whether an infant's genitalia is an innie or an outie, and give them a role in the socially upheld binary gender caste based on that inital look. They put an M or an F on some paper, and we treat it like that's all there is to it. You don't know your chromosones, nor do I. No one checks choromosones at birth unless there is, for lack of a better term, an physical abnormality! Even still, many people are born with perfectly functioning genitalia BUT have chromosonal "errors" such as XXY (usually AMAB) or people who are otherwise AFAB who have XY chromosones; and many people don't realize this until MUCH later in life, when they have a need (often non-medical, in the case of many athletes) to have their chromosones tested! Non-intersex people shouldn't claim to speak for intersex people. Intersex activists have spent decades fighting for an end to coercive surgical assigments. These people do NOT have a condition that requires immediate surgical intervention, their lives are not in any way threatened by their anatomy; and it's NOT a one-time surgery, but a process of many invasive, scary procedures done to children who do not understand what's happening, but DO understand they live with an unknown stigma. Most intersex people do want to be assigned a gender (being raised as boys or girls), they just want a say in their bodies, when they are ready to have a say, instead of it being decided for them. The suggestion that it will make life "harder" without immediate surgery is basically blaming people for how a bigoted and ignorant socitey treats them, for something they can't control. Instead of making a better, more inclusive society, that's literally advocating for individuals to be altered medically to conform. It's also incorrect; while many people live just fine and have no regrets about their surgery, others instead have to deal with suddenly going through the "opposite" puberty, or holding their idenitity to be the opposite of the one they were assigned, making life a lot more complicated and difficult than perhaps if they were raised in a society that recoginized intersex and trans people. That kind of society starts with accepting that the sex someone is at birth is not the sex they will be for their whole life; has little bearing on their lifelong gender; and that this is normal everyday human life with really boring normal terms we all understand to describe it.